In the art of tissue making, a deflection member may be used to imprint a tissue web against a Yankee dryer or other drying surface. Known deflection members include macroscopically monoplanar fabrics such as a through-drying fabric having a woven substrate and UV-cured resin elements above the substrate. The cured resin elements define deflection conduits into which a moist tissue web can be deflected during a through drying operation to create bulky domes offering softness and absorbency, while the portions of the web residing on the surface of the resin elements are pressed against the dryer surface to create a network of pattern densified areas offering strength.
In the scope of imprinting technology, it is also known to use a press nip for increased deformation of the web into an imprinting fabric, as disclosed by Ampulski et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,739, “Pressed Paper Web and Method of Making the Same,” issued Jan. 5, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,745, “Method of Wet Pressing Tissue Paper,” issued Apr. 27, 1999, both of which are herein incorporated by reference in a manner consistent herewith. A related concept is the use of a low permeability flexible film or web placed over a paper web as it resides on an imprinting or molding fabric, wherein the film helps in molding of the paper web when differential air pressure is applied, for the film reduces air flow through the web and increases the pressure differential experienced by the web, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,965, “Method of Making Paper Web Using Flexible Sheet of Material,” issued to P. D. Trokhan and V. Vitenberg, Apr. 13, 1999, herein incorporated by reference in a manner consistent herewith. The flexible film or web has the potential to increase water removal from the web as well as increase the degree of molding against a textured fabric. It is likewise said that a compression nip in which moist tissue is pressed between an imprinting fabric and a press felt can cause enhanced deformation and molding of a tissue web. This technology is said to allow a tissue web to be created with multiple zones having different elevations and thicknesses or densities. Also related is U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,813 issued to O. Polat et al. issued Oct. 26, 1999, which discloses an impervious texturing web.